


Moments Like These.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	Moments Like These.

**It was late at night and all Avengers had turned in for the night, all but Clint and [Name].**

[Name] was fast asleep, in her midst of slumber she had resorted to being on her belly as her arms curled under the pillow that had been pushed around from Clint and [Name]'s 'activities' hours before.

Clint smiled faintly, he had not been able to fall asleep like his beautiful wife, he simply watched her peaceful face. He was on his side with his right arm propping up his head, his eyes slowly glanced along the features of her face to [Name]'s kiss swollen lips making his smile widen, to her closed eyelids hiding her [Eye Color] orbs.

His left hand slowly made its way over her back gently, not wanting to wake her but just wanting to feel her smooth, warm skin. No matter how many times he has felt her he could not help but do this everytime before a mission, which he had in the morning with Steve.

His fingertips trailed along her spine and slowly down to stop at the bed sheet covering her lower half from his view. Her curves made him feel fuzzy but withheld his urge that wanted to make its presence known. Sighing he leaned over and gave her shoulder blade a soft kiss, before trailing to her shoulder, making her mumble softly and slowly turn over facing Clint.

Clint shuddered lightly as [Name]'s soft mounds pressed against his tone chest. "Clint?" Her voice was soft yet groggy with sleep. "Sorry baby, did I wake you?" Clint collected his thoughts, he nuzzled the top of her head softly, his left hand gently combing into her messy [Hair Color] locks till it cups the back of her head lightly.

"I felt your kisses, but I'm not really complaining" She said with a sleepy smile making him chuckle lightly. "That's good, but you should go back to sleep, I kept you up enough from earlier" [Name] felt her cheeks flush but shook her head slowly.

"I'm already awake, talk to me or whatever and I'll fall asleep eventually" Clint nodded, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" He kissed her forehead and looked into her [Eye Color] eyes.

"What happen today, when I got back from my quick stop at the store for us, you got stuck in one of the vents?" She giggled softly. Clint laughed lightly, his nose bumping into her nose softly. "I pulled a prank on Tony, he took my arrows and replace them with ones that would explode with confetti on impact" "You got stuck how though?" "He asked J.A.R.V.I.S for the closest yet quickest air duct I could escape from and had him lock them all but the ONE air duct I could not fully fit through"

[Name] was trying to hold in her laughter, but fails as a few snorts escape causing Clint to laugh along with her. "Long story short I was able to wiggle my upper half free but not my lower half and got stuck, Bruce had to help me while Tony sat back and laughed enjoying a glass of scotch"

"Don't worry, we can get him back" Clint nodded and kissed her lips softly. "I know" He looked to the clock and sigh mentally, as much as he wanted to continue this with her, he wanted her to get some sleep.

[Name] had gotten up to pull on a pair of panties and one of Clint's shirts before picking up her favorite [Color/Pattern] blanket and made her way back over to Clint, curling up on his chest with her legs either side his hips.

He pulls her close and rests his chin ontop of her head. "When do you have to leave?" [Name] spoke up softly as she closed her eyes. "First thing in the morning..." He wanted to continue but didn't want her getting upset. "How long?" A smile graced his handsome features, she never was the type to beat around the bush. "...three weeks" He felt [Name] cling closer, he kissed her forehead softly.

"As long as you and Cap come back.." She wiggled a little till she was in a more comfortable position on him, curled up against his chest the two coverd in her blanket. "You know I always do baby..you want to know why?" He closed his eyes softly and the two had fell silent, Clint was ready to speak up when he heard a soft snore.

Peeking down he smirked seeing [Name] fast asleep with her hands curled into his shirt, he kissed her head one last time before his left hand gently cups the back of her head holding her close, even though she didn't ask before falling asleep he happily answers anyway.

**"Because Baby Bird, It's moments like these that keep bringing me back to you"**


End file.
